Come on, let's clean you up
by Klaine29
Summary: Dean helps Cas cleaning up after a fight. It leads to something interesting. Destiel fluff and mention of Sabriel. I suck at summaries so don't pay attention to it and just read .


**This is my first Destiel fic and my first time writing in English so I apologize if there is any mistake :)**

**I hope you'll enjoy it, it's not the best fic you'll ever read but I hope it'll make you smile :)**

**It's basically just some Destiel fluff, with mention of Sabriel :)**

**Let me know what you think ! :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Dean was leaning against his car, watching nervously the doorway of the building in front of him. Cas had gone in that factory thirty minutes ago and should already being out. He sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't let his fear grow or he would get crazy. He tried to persuade himself that his angel was safe, but he couldn't stop thinking that something could have happened to him while they waited for his return. He didn't even notice Sam who was gazing at him for a few minutes now. His brother was sitting on the hood of the car and seemed relatively calm. Dean made eye contact with him and the youngest let a grin spread on his face. His brother was so in love with the angel, it was obvious. Unfortunately, Cas and Dean seemed to be the only ones who hadn't notice it yet. Sam burst into laughter when his brother looked at him with the most panic eyes he had ever seen. Dean gave him an odd look before shrugging.

- It's obvious you know.

- What ?

- Let's face it, Dean. You're in love with Cas, Sam said, shrugging and looking in front of him.

Dean just stayed silent and ignored Sam. He knew, deep inside of him, that his little brother was right. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out as Castiel appeared two feet away from them, covered in blood. He rushed towards him and took him in his arms and led him to the car.

- Cas' ? What happened ? Dean asked worryingly and Sam hold back a smile.

- Nothing bad. I just walked into a bunch of demons in there. I get rid of them, but they got the chance to cut me with their weapon. Besides, there nothing interesting for you in there, we can go.

-Are you sure you're not hurt, Cas ? Dean continued

-Yeah, Dean. I'm already healed, the angel said with a smile.

-Come on, let's clean you up.

* * *

They got into the Impala and Dean drove them back to the motel where they crashed during their case. Dean led Cas to the bathroom and shut the door while Sam opened his computer to make some research.

- Get your trench coat and your shirt off. I'll put them in the washing machine later. You just need to clean your face from the blood and I want you to show me if you're really healed.

The angel complied without a word and showed Dean his arm, where no sign of injury could be seen. Dean handed his angel a wet towel before turning around and walking away. A hand dragged him back to where he was and turned him around. Dean's eyes fell on the angel naked chest and he stopped breathing. His face was inches away from Castiel's and he could feel the angel's breath on his mouth. Dean tried to warn his friend about personal space again, but a warm mouth was on his and suddenly he couldn't think about anything else. He grasped on Cas' hair and let their tongues met. He moaned softly into his angel mouth and he pulled back, a smile playing on his lips.

- Oh God, Dean I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-

Dean didn't let the angel finish his sentence. He kissed him again quickly before taking the towel away from Cas' hand and wipe a bloody mark from his forehead. He smiled at the other man and handed him one of his shirt.

- What would you say about me taking you out for dinner tonight ? Cas asked with a shy smile.

- I would love to. As long as you promise me to let me be the little spoon tonight, boyfriend.

Cas simply nodded and took the human's hand in his before stepping out of the bathroom. Dean saw Sam running towards the table innocently but a smile playing on his face. The eldest grabbed a cushion on the couch with his free hand and threw it at his brother who caught it with a giggle. Dean sat on the sofa and pulled his boyfriend on his lap before staring at his brother. Sam was watching them with a smile, obviously thinking about something.

- Stop staring, Sam, and call your own angel. I'm sure Gabriel misses you as much as you miss him.


End file.
